User blog:Kickinfan321/Surprise
Okay i'm gonna start writting the fanfic i thought of i hope u enjoy it and may i just say i am a big fan of ure fanfics cause they are literally amazing i know i have said it before in one of my other fanfics but i really do love them cause they are creative and u guys write in part 1 and 2 etc. and u leave them at suspense that makes me so annoyed cause i really want the next part and there are so many other reasons but i should really shut up now so that u guys can ready my story. At school Kim walks in And everyone shouts out surprise Kim's eyes widen Kim: OMG Kim: u guys remebered Kim: did u guys plan this Jerry: nope it was all jack Jack: yea but u guys.... Before Jack could say anything else Kim hugged him Jerry recieves a text Jerry: swasome my new girlfriend is here A girl walks in Guys meet Kim: Cindy!!!!!!!! Cindy: kim!!!!!!!!! Jerry: wow im confused how do they know eachothers names Kim: we were best friends for ever until her dad got a job in england she had to move there Cindy: Hey are u still dating Brad Kim: nah i broke up with him as soon as u left Cindy: Why? Kim: i had feelings for someone else Cindy: whoooooo Kim roll's her eyes Kim: tell u later it's my birthday let's party Kim takes cindy's hand and they go the dancefloor Milton: look's like kim forgot about us now that cindy's here Kim and cindy and julie go to Milton jack and jerry Kim: come on u guys aren't u guys gonna join in a slow song starts p.s kim and jack and milton and julie and cindy and jerry can dance really good Cindy takes jerry's hand Julie takes milton's hand Kim take's jack's hand Kim: thank you for all of this Jack: ehh no biggy and the other guys were invloved they just didnt remember Kim smiles Jack: sooo.....when u said u have feeling's for someone else Kim: yea Jack: do i know him Kim: very well Jack: does he do karate Kim: yep he's just as good as you and he's a black belt Jack looks sad Kim giggles Jack: what Kim: it is u Jack: really Jack: but kim i dont love u Kim:Oh Jack: im kidding i do love u Kim: i love u too Jack and kim look into eachother's eye's and are about to kiss but are interupted by a change of music Kim: ooooh i gotta make an announcement Kim goes up on stage Kim: hey guys a wanna say thank you for coming to my party but i have to leave The audience: awwwwww Kim: but i am having a party at my place at 8:00 till mid night Kim: so feel free to drop by Kim: will u guys come Audience: kim, kim, kim Kim: i'll take that as a yes Kim: i better get going and once again thank you for coming and can we have a big round of applause for jack, milton, julie, jerry also for my best friend who will be coming here to our school.....Cindy! Everyone cheer on the gang Kim: see you guys tonight Later on at the dojo Rudy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM Kim: thx rudy Rudy gives kim his present Kim rapidly opens the present Kim: u got me an ipad 3 Kim: omg Rudy Rudy: well u are the only girl in the dojo and a black belt Kim hug's kim Kim: not anymore Rudy: what do you mean Rudy meet Cindy She's been my best friend since ever but then she had to move to england because of her dad but now she's back Rudy: another student that's awsome Rudy: thx kim Jerry: a girl who does karate that's my type Cindy smiles and roll's her eyes Kim: oh hey rudy u coming to my party Rudy: sorry kim i cant have to do some major errands Rudy: oh i cant lie to a b'day girl Rudy: i've got another date with ure health class teacher Rudy: i gotta go and get ready Rudy: can u guys lock up for me when u leave Kim: sure Rudy runs out Hey Kim u wanna spar like the old times Kim: oh come on u always won Cindy: please Kim: fine Kim and cindy spar and instead of cindy winning kim wins Cindy: wow kim u have improved Kim: thx Kim see's the time Kim: omg i gotta go and get ready for my party Kim: u guys coming cause u can wait at my house Kim: omg i forgot to tell u guys the news i moved house yesterday Milton: where Kim: on edward street its thew first corner house Jack: wow that's a mansion Kim: yep The gang: wow Kim: u guys coming Cindy: yea were coming just give us five minutes Kim: aight Kim runs out Kim fogt her back so she heads back and goes in quietly Cindy: hey listen up kim is my friend and my friend only so u guys back off or else Kim walks up to cindy and flips her Cindy: heeeeeyyyyy kim Kim: what's ure problem these are my best friends Cindy: kim u cant just keep boys as ure friends Kim: oh really they have been my friends for three years now kim: and it's my descion on who will be my friend Kim: and these are my friends and u never will be anymore Kim: i dont know what's happened to u and now i dont care Kim: so u can go flirt with boys or whatever sad stuff u do but just do me one favour dont step a foot into this dojo or seaford high school again or else Cindy: uuugh fine whatever Cindy leaves Kim: listen guys im sorry i let cindy come between us Kim: i promise i will never let that happen Kim hugs the gang Kim: now how about a party the gang: yea Later on Kims mom: let me introduce to u the brithday girl kim crawford Kim comes down in a beautiful black sparkly dress Jack and the rest if the gang: wow then pop music comes on and the gang and kim dance to it Kim: hey im gonna go and get some punch Kim goes to get some punch then brad comes along and tries to kiss kim Kim slaps brad then runs off Jack follows kim Jack: kim kim Kim: leave me alone Jack: what happened Kim: brad tried to kiss me Jack: that jerk Kim: brad told me that if i wont be his girlfirned he will hurt u Kim: i dont know what to do Jack: let him do what he wants he can never hurt us or come between us Kim: thx jack Jack: goes to kim Jack: cheer up kim it's ure birthday Kim smiles Kim and jack loook into eachothers eyes and are about to kiss but get interupted by a cat rattling in a bin Jack: can i not just kiss my girlfriend Kim: suddenly kisses jack and he mnelts into it Jack: i love u Kim: i love u too. That's the end hope u liked it please coment below on what u think P.S sorry for the spelling mistakes. thx for reading my fanfic hopefully i will get a chance to write more fanfics of ure interest Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts